ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ditto!
Plot Jack, Steve, Amanda, and Frank were at the beach. Frank: Watch this! (Makes the sand glass) Jack laughed, but then Big Chill flew above him. Jack: Big Chill? Uh oh, it's Kcaj! Frank make some glass around me. Frank did, then there was a flash of green inside the glass, then it shattered. Ditto: Whoa! This is a new one! Big Chill shot ice shards at Ditto, and it cut him in half, but the half Dittos grew into two. Ditto 1: Cool! Ditto 2 jumped on Big Chill making him fall to the ground, and Ditto 1 tackled him and they both hit him. Big Chill: Ow. (Flies away) I'll be back! Ditto 1: Yeah, when pigs fly! A pig with wings flies across the screen. Ditto 2: He stands corrected! ''Theme song!'' Jack: It's all recharged! Frank you wanna play football? Frank: Sure! Jack: Ditto time! (Transforms) Ditto! Ditto split into three, and put a red headband on two of them. Ditto 1: There. Now we know who's team we're on. Ditto 1 threw the football at Frank who was tackled by Ditto 2 and Ditto 3 got the football and started running. Ditto 1 ran and tackled him and got the ball who threw it at Frank, but Ditto 2 caught it, then Ripjaws came out of the water. Ripjaws: I'm back! Ditto 1, 2, and 3 ran at Ripjaws, but Ditto 1, 2, and 3 duplicated into about fifty and they tackled Ripjaws. Ripjaws: Aw man. Ripjaws then captured one of the Dittos and transformed into Big Chill and flew away. Ditto 23: Uh oh. Kcaj took one of me! The Supertrixes started blinking red, but nothing happened. Ditto 34: Were'nt we going to transform back? The rest of the Dittos nodded. Ditto 4: Everyone go into me! The Dittos all went into Ditto 4. Ditto: Okay, I need to get the other me. But how? Frank: I have an idea. Ditto: What? Frank: We can teleport. Ditto: Whoo hoo! (Teleports with Frank) We cut to a underwater lab where Ditto is chained up and Brainstorm typing on a computer. Brainstorm: According to my calculations, you have unlocked the Splixson DNA into your Supertrix. Which means I have it too. Ditto: So? Brainstorm: I can have a huge army! Ditto: Uh wait I should tell you his weakness! Brainstorm: Pfft. (Slaps Supertrix) I am a Splixson! Key: Ditto: Jack's Ditto EvilDitto: Kcaj's Ditto. EvilDitto: Now I shall clone! (Clones into 100) The EvilDittos started running at Ditto, but then Ditto 2 and Frank teleported in. Ditto 2: Let's clone! (Clones into 100 and runs at the EvilDittos.) The Dittos and EvilDittos fought each other. Ditto 2: I have an idea. You should have lisened to me. (Punches a EvilDitto and the EvilDittos fell down.) Ditto 99: Let's go. (Transforms back into Jack) Jack and Frank teleported away. THE END Aliens Used By Jack *Ditto (First Appearence; x 2) By Kcaj *Big Chill (x 2: First time transformed off screen) *Ripjaws (Transformed off screen) *Brainstorm (Transformed off screen) *Ditto Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson